L'épouvantard -OS
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Un épouvantard est rentré dans la Grande Salle. Malheureusement ou heureusement, Drago croise son chemin. -DRAMIONE


****Épouvantard :****

Hermione repoussa doucement l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, en marmonnant dans sa non-barbe.

-Hermione ! On est à table, râla Ron.

Elle ratura rapidement ses derniers mots, puis elle regarda vaguement ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de réécrire quelques mots. Elle redressa la tête, en attendant un drôle de son.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Harry en se relevant.

Hermione replia rapidement son parchemin, en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'était... Dehors ? demanda-t-elle.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Dumbledore se redressa.

-Personne ne bouge, ordonna-t-il.  
-C'est un épouvantard, s'exclama Hermione en détaillant la forme.

L'épouvantard changea rapidement de forme, devenant un mixte entre un vampire et un mangemort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? murmura Ronald. Je pensais qu'ils évitaient... Les endroits lumineux.  
-On devrait peut-être, commença Harry.  
-Professeur Rogue, commença Dumbledore.  
-Pas de problème, coupa celui-ci en se levant doucement.

L'épouvantard changea de forme, devenant un mixte entre une acromantule et un cadavre de femme.

-Rogue va intervenir, s'exclama Harry.

Le professeur Rogue contourna rapidement la table des professeurs, pour s'installer en face de l'épouvantard. Celui-ci se concentra rapidement sur Rogue, en cherchant sa nouvelle forme. Seulement, les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois et l'épouvantard se retourna.

-Non, c'est trop tard... Il a décidé... Ce ne sera pas Rogue, murmura Hermione en se redressant légèrement.

Le léger sourire de Drago Malefoy s'écroula rapidement. Il observa attentivement la Grande Salle, avant de se concentrer sur l'épouvantard.

-Qu'est-ce que... murmura-t-il.

Le non-être changea enfin de forme, devenant une belle jeune femme brune. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux étaient noisette.

-Hermione, murmura Harry.  
-C'est... La plus grande peur de Malefoy... C'est... Hermione, reprit Ron avec un sourire.

L'épouvantard passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'enlever doucement sa cape. Le non-être adressa un large sourire à Drago Malefoy, avant de s'approcher de lui.

-J'ai arrêté, Drago.

Le Serpentard regarda autour de lui.

-J'arrête... Je n'en peux plus, ajouta l'épouvantard.  
-Qu... Quoi ? murmura Drago en se reconcentrant sur le non-être.  
-Tu es exactement comme ton père, continua l'épouvantard.

Le blond recula, comme giflé.

-Ton âme est plus noire, que celle de Voldemort lui-même.

L'épouvantard croisa les bras.

-Tu m'as déçu ! Je... Je te déteste ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, hurla l'épouvantard.

Hermione Granger observait la scène, en se décomposant de plus en plus. Elle regarda rapidement ses amis, qui étaient absorbés par la scène, puis elle regarda le Serpentard. Il était encore plus blanc que d'habitude et ses traits étaient crispés.

Il l'engueulerait sûrement mais... Tant pis.

Elle se releva rapidement, en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle observa vaguement le professeur Rogue, qui attendait également le dénouement de cette scène. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en s'approchant de Drago Malefoy.

-Je te déteste tellement ! Je... J'espère que tu vas crever pendant cette putain de guerre ! hurla l'épouvantard. Je serais enfin débarrassée de toi !

Hermione continuait de s'approcher, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais... Non... Je t'aime, voyons.

Plusieurs personnes dans la salle s'étouffèrent.

La Gryffondor s'approcha rapidement de Drago Malefoy. Elle lui attrapa les mains, puis elle le tourna doucement vers elle. Elle lui adressa un large sourire, avant de dégager l'une de ses petites mèches. Celle-ci retourna devant les yeux du blond, aussitôt.

-Je t'aime... Et... Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bon, s'exclama-t-elle en continuant de sourire.

Elle tira légèrement sur la cravate du Serpentard, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle déposa doucement les lèvres sur celles du Serpentard, en fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes après, elle s'écarta légèrement.

-C'est un épouvantard, murmura-t-elle.

Le Serpentard plaça son bras autour de la taille de la Gryffondor, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Un épouvantard ? répéta-t-il dans un murmure.  
-Je suis impressionnée... Je ne savais pas que j'étais ta plus grande peur, murmura-t-elle.  
-Je n'ai pas peur de toi… J'ai juste… Peur de te perdre, murmura-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, puis il la rapprocha légèrement de lui. Drago déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis il s'éloigna légèrement.

-Ensemble ? murmura Drago.  
-Évidemment, répondit-elle.

Ils se retournèrent vers l'épouvantard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ils prirent le temps de l'observer, il avait encore changé de forme. Cette fois, il ressemblait à un mixte d'Hermione et de Drago. Un mixte vraiment hideux.

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres d'Hermione, alors que Drago laissait échapper un petit rire.

-Quand je t'épouserais, murmura Drago. Parce que je t'épouserais…

Hermione haussa un sourcil, clairement amusée.

-Je te ferrais un enfant, un mélange de nous… Et… Je te jure, qu'il ne ressemblera pas à cette horreur.

Hermione éclata de rire et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, personne n'utilisa le sortilège "Riddikulus" pour faire fuir épouvantard.

_

 ** **Voici un One-Shot écrit… Sur l'instant !  
Il est court, mais j'aime bien personnellement !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Mélissa. ****


End file.
